


Hanging.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Short, Talking, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Hanging: The situation where a chess player, in error, moves a piece to where it can be captured without an exchange.
Relationships: Tucker Foley & Vlad Masters
Kudos: 9





	Hanging.

"DANIEL has power when it could have been YOU! He doesn't even want _or_ deserve _powers like you, don't you, my boy? Yet it all comes to him too_ easily. _Powers... girls... Like Samantha. Ah, Samantha,_ she's _your complete antithesis. BOTH ignore you daily. Are they truly your friends?_

_I was_ betrayed, _like you ---_ abandoned _five years by my closest friends in a_ hospital. _But I'll get my dues. I have I knowledge, power, and wealth unimaginable! I build the highest quality technology, best-kept for myself. I'm fully willing to share, IF you become my protege." Vlad extended his hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles: "Isolated Pawn" (another chess term), "Fork in the Road," "Knaves and Forks," and (the worst) "Knights and Forks." Because it's Danny Phantom, I had to come up with a punny title, even if it didn't really fit the story... I think. What do you think?
> 
> When I wrote this, I thought of how Vlad might exploit how Tucker gets treated in the story for his own ends, and sway him to Vlad's side in a way he never could with Danny. If he fails, Tucker's redeemed himself in my eyes and if he fails, the fall to evil is always an interesting plot. 
> 
> If he DID take Vlad's hand and you count season three as canon, I believe that Vlad got him elected mayor as part of an insidious plot which will (un)fortunately never come to fruition.


End file.
